There For You
by RiverDeep
Summary: Little one shot about Lily and James


A/N this is just a little one shot about James's parents dying and Lily being there for him.

it's kind of sad.

review please.

* * *

It was dark. Too dark. Well that's a bit dramatic really not too dark just too dark for James to see very far. Which was a problem since he didn't have a clue were he was.

He'd been wandering around for hours no idea quite where he was going. People had give him odd looks in the street but it hadn't mattered. He'd barely seen them anyway. He'd barely seen anything. The darkness wasn't just the sky. It was inside him as well.

His parents had died today.

The had been a fire a big one. It wasn't a natural fire. Any spells his parents had tried hadn't put it out. When he thought about it he could feel the smoke gripping at his throat like a snake. Some giant evil with the only purpose of killing him. Someone had got him out though, before everything had gone white and then darkest had set in.

Why did they have to die? It was horrid to think that as they had pushed him down the stairs to run away from the burning house they'd been trapped and no spell had been able to free them.

It had been murder. He'd seen it in Dumbledore's eyes when the man came to see him in the moments after he'd arrived at St Mungo's. He should still be there now but he'd slipped out. Which was an achievement but he had his invisibility cloak. even though he'd only worn it for a few blocks. He didn't want to avoid being found. He just wanted to get away.

He could still feel the smoke threatening to over whelm him.

It was funny…..getting out of a burning building and the first thing he'd grabbed was his invisibility cloak. It was one thing that was irreplaceable. It was a family heirloom, passed down from father to son for more generations than he cared to imagine.

His father had always told him it was special. More special than any other invisibility cloak around as it could truly render the wearer invisible from any sort of magical detector. But that was just an only tale and not true as he could be seen on the Marauders map.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James stopped walking when he reached Tower bridge. He stared into the murky water of the Thames.

He wondered how long it would take them to find him. He'd gone on foot so he was sure they'd find him soon enough. They'd all be mad though. His body wasn't ready for any sort of walk he ached all over and his lungs still stung from the affects of the smoke.

"James?" He heard a soft voice behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know it's owner. It was lily Evens. The most beautiful fantastic woman in the world. And it was nice even now to hear her call him James and not Potter.

"James." the voice repeated coming to stand beside him. "You should be in the hospital."

"I'll go back soon." he said. It was the first thing he'd said since the fire and he was surprised at the sound of his voice.

Horse, tight, rather forced not at all like him. It must have been the smoke.

"Are you going to be alright?" James would have said it was a stupid question but it wasn't really. she hadn't asked him if he was alright. Now that would have been a silly question.

"Yeah I'll have to be." he spoke softly. His voice not capable of much else. But he did not look at her.

Lily POV

He looked awful. He wasn't burnt or anything like that. He just looked so broken.

She didn't really like James but she'd known how close he was to his parents. He was their miracle. She sometimes thought it went to his head but now she could see he wasn't dealing with it too well.

But they had only died a few hours ago. Really people were expecting a lot from him.

She was glad she'd found him though. She didn't know why she'd helped search. But when she'd came to see him and been among the first realise he'd disappeared her heart had leaped out of her chest.

It had been even worse when she'd been told. She'd practically broken down in tears for him. Losing her Parents was her worst fear and she couldn't imagine how James felt at this moment.

Why did he affect her so badly? She'd think about it later. Right now he needed someone to give him support and she wanted to give him that support.

"James come on." she said to him gently. Taking his hand and leading him away from the bridge back in the direction of the hospital.

"Lily?"

"Yeah."

"Will everything be ok?"

Lily didn't know what to say. How was she meant to know something as serious as that. It was a hard question to answer. She couldn't predict the future.

"I can't answer that."

"I know I just want to know if life won't fall apart."

"I hope it doesn't but it's going to be hard for you. Remember though that you have friends." she told him squeezing his hand which was still in hers.

James found himself smiley despite himself. Lily had that kind of effect on him.

"Thanks Lily."

James found himself smiling all the way back to the hospital.

* * *

A/N Review please constructice critcism welcome 


End file.
